Never Let Me Go Harry Styles
by naomilaw1234
Summary: One day at a book signing, Harry and Naomi meet and fall in love. This is their journey!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, my mind still groggy. I rubbed my eyes as my vision became clear again. Then I remembered all the events of yesterday. It was one of the most incredible days of my life. I pinched myself quickly on the arm, I wasn t still dreaming was ? I remembered back to yesterday morning, how nervous I d been. I remembered all the thoughts running through my mind- what if they hated me? What if I messed it up? I had woken up so early, done my hair perfectly, taken virtually an hour to do my make up and picked out an outfit. We were going shopping later on in the day so I shoved my purse and into my bag and shouted goodbye to my mum as I headed out of the door. I saw my friend Fiona waiting in the driveway and greeted her with a hug, a huge grin on my face.  
The drive to Manchester was so long and I remembered drifting off to sleep. I woke later as Fiona pinched my shoulder and screamed WE RE HERE! I laughed and picked up my stuff. We were stood outside HMV. I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts as I opened the door. Here it goes I thought. I was greeted by a huge line of fans, mostly teenage girls, obviously. We joined the back of the queue and I sat on the floor. I stared down the line, all of the girls were so pretty. I hurried to the toilets and brushed through my long blondey brown hair. I walked back to the line and noticed that the que had gotten shorter. I few moments later I heard her yell, Naomi, it s our turn! I took a huge breath and walked forward. We got closer to the table and I saw all five boys laughing and talking. They were even more gorgeous in real life. I couldn t believe I was actually standing in front of One Direction. Niall was who we went to first. He grinned at me and it was then I realised just how cute he was. I grinned back and said It s so nice to meet you, I m Naomi. He scribbled his name in my book and smiled, You too. He passed my book down to Louis. Hey Naomi, it s great to meet you he said. I blushed and looked down. Hi Louis I replied. Louis wrote his name in my book and passed it down to Liam. Hi Liam said, I love your dress. I looked down at my feet, my face blushing. Thank you I replied and grinned. I watched as Liam looked back at me and smiled. Next was Zayn. Before Zayn turned to look at me I saw him whispering to the boy next to him. And that s when I saw Harry. His brown curls flopped cutely over his face, and as he stared back at me I noticed his huge green eyes looking at me. He was so hot. I watched as his perfect smile widened and his eyes lit up. I beamed back and ignored my face blushing. I heard Zayn s voice. What s your name gorgeous? he asked, winking at me. I giggled, Naomi. That s a really pretty name. he replied, smiling. I blushed ferociously, he was so irresistible. He scribbled his name and passed the book along winking at me again. That s when Harry spoke. "Hello Naomi, its great to meet you. He said with a smile on his face. I swear I could ve fainted right there and then. I felt myself blushing again as I looked up at him through my thick black lashes. I could feel Harry s gaze burning into me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Dude, come on Zayn whispered to Harry and we both snapped out of whatever kind of trance we were in. Naomi, are you coming to the tour? asked Harry, with hope glistening in his eyes. I smiled and replied I ve already been, I went to the Birmingham one. I saw a look of disappointment set on his face. Oh he said I was hoping I d see more of you. I grinned at him and replied Well, I do live about ten minutes from Holmes Chapel, and I m in Manchester all day so I planted a seductive smile on my face and looked down before returning my gaze to him. His face broke into a huge grin and I let out a tiny iggle. He was too cute. Well he whispered as he scribbled in my book I hope to see you again, Naomi. I grinned, and tore my gaze from him. As I walked away from the table, I glanced back. As I urned back I saw all the boys talking excitedly to Harry, all of them slapping him on the back and wolf whistling. As I watched them I noticed that Harry s eyes were not fixed on the five boys around him laughing, but on me.  
When I reached Fiona, who had met them before me, she jumped up and down. THAT WAS INCREDBILE! she screamed. I giggled and let her go on about all the different boys and how incredible they looked before I relayed mine and Harry s conversation together. When I d finished she was speechles. Oh my word she whispered. My best friend is going to go out with Harry Styles. I giggled and punched her playfully. That day in Manchester was great. Fiona continued to rant about One Direction whilst I bought more and more clothes. I d let Zayn s flirt comments and Harry s suggestiveness disappear from my head, just meeting them was enough for me. Later that day, me and Fiona were sitting on a bench. We were in great spirits and I was messing around, doing impressions of how excited Fiona looked when she met Niall. I had a huge grin on my face and was laughing loudly when I saw him. 


	2. Chapter 2

His brown curls were flopping over his eyes, his body warmer hugging his body, and he was walking this way. I did a double take and gasped. Fiona, who had failed to notice Harry walking towards us, was still rolling about on the bench laughing. I couldn't take my eyes off Harry, and as he came closer, I noticed how intently he was staring at me. He looked gorgeous with a small smirk on his face. He was about two yards away from me when he stopped. "Hey" he said. I blushed red as he grinned at me and replied "Hi." I stretched my mouth into a pretty smile and showed off my straight teeth. As Harry saw me smiled, his grin spread even wider. I looked over to his right where I noticed the other five one direction boys grinning at us. I giggled and Harry glanced over to see what I was laughing at. "Oh god, I'm sorry about them, it's just they didn't even think I'd have the guts to come and talk to you." he said as he looked down, embarassed. I smiled, he was too cute. "Why is that?" I grinned. "Are you kidding? A gorgeous girl like you, it's very intimidating " he said with a wink. I blushed and replied "Me intimidating? You're like the most wanted guy in the UK." I smiled. "Well underneath it all I'm just a normal boy" he said "who's wondering if he can have your number?" I swear I could've fainted right then and there. No way. Harry Styles was asking ME for my number! I smiled at him and blushed as he handed me his phone. I typed in my number and saved my name as "Naomi." I handed him his phone back and he grinned at me. "Wow, thanks..." he replied. "Well I guess I'll see you around" he said. "I hope" I replied as I turned back to a shocked Fiona. We turned to watch Harry turn back to his band mates who were all waving and winking at me. I laughed and waved back. I watched as Harry turned back and waved at me before disappearing into a crowd of screaming girls. "This is not happening." I heard Fiona whisper next to me. For one of the first times in my life I was speechless.

So anyway, back to this morning. I'd hardly slept last night because I was so happy. I got numerous texts of my other friends asking if it was true. Fiona must've told them. It was about seven in the morning on a saturday and I was lying in bed thinking. Thats when I felt my phone vibrate under my pillow. I picked up my blackberry and noticed somebody was ringing me, and unknown number. Confused I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Morning beautiful." I heard a voice reply. "Harry?" I asked, a smile forming on my face. "Wow, you know my voice already. Thats a good sign" he replied as I laughed. "Do you even know what time it is?" I laughed down the phone. "It's time for you to wake up and get ready!" he replied "I'm taking you out today."I grinned and replied "And how do you know I'm not busy today?" He laughed and replied "Well are you?" "No, but that's not the point!" I replied giggling. "Well, see you soon lovely." he said as I hung up. I couldn't believe this was happening. Harry Styles was taking me out. I pulled the covers off me and ran into the shower


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the door rang and ran to open it. Just before I opened it I took a deep breath and smiled. Harry Styles was at my door. As I opened it I was met by a huge grin and lovely green eyes. I smiled. "Hey" Harry said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Hey to you too" I replied. I grabbed my bag from the side and called goodbye to my mum. However, she came running out of the kitchen anyway. I was pretty close to my mum and so naturally had told her all about Harry. "It's so nice to meet you Harry!" she grinned at him. "You too Mrs. Law" he replied, he was so polite. "You kids have fun today" Mum said, winking at us. I laughed and hugged her goodbye. As I shut the door behind me I noticed a huge black car in my driveway. "Wow" I whispered as I walked towards it, Harry at my side. Suddenly, a huge man got out of the drivers door. "Hello Miss Law" he said as he opened my door. "Er, hi, nice to meet you. " I replied as we shook hands. Harry had his own driver? This was crazy!

Harry got in the middle seat next to me and smiled at me. "May I say you look amazing today?" he replied, leaning towards me. I blushed and looked down. "I would've looked better if you hadn't woke me up at seven in the morning" I replied, laughing. He brushed a strand of hair off my face and replied "Trust me, it'll be worth it." I had no idea where we were going but I recognized the streets of Chester. "Where are we even going?" I asked Harry, turning to face him. "Ah, it's a surprise!" he said, a huge grin on his face. He was just like a little kid. As I stared out of the window I felt his hands on my neck. Being naturally ticklish, I laughed and screamed "What are you doing?" Suddenly all of my vision went black and I couldn't see anything. I giggled, Harry had blind-folded me. I heard the door shut to my right and then felt mine open beside me.

I felt Harry grab my hand and a shot of electric ran through me as our fingers entwined. I could hear him laughing in front of me as he guided me out of the car. "You're so cute you know?" he whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked forward some more. "Harry, what the hell are we doing?" I giggled, thrusting my hands out in front of me so as not to fall over anything. "You'll see…" he replied as he pushed open a door. I felt his arms go from my waist and heard him run off. "HARRY?" I shouted. Where had he gone? Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Now.." Harry said as he undid my blindfold "time for your surprise."


	4. Chapter 4

As I opened my eyes and realized where we were I let out a small gasp. We were stood in the centre of an empty aquarium, fishes swimming around us in a blur of colour. I was so shocked that Harry had done this for me. He was standing behind me and as I turned to look at him I saw him smile at the look on my face. "Harry, this is incredible. I can't believe you'd do this for me!" I whispered. He smiled and looked down. I honestly couldn't believe it. "I've hired the place for the day so we can be alone." He said. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck. "This is the nicest thing anybodies ever done for me." I whispered in his ear. I felt him smile against the side of my face as I pulled away. We grinned at each other and he reached for my hand. "Come on" he said as he pulled me into the aquarium.

Me and Harry went further and further into the aquarium before we came to the huge tank with all the tropical fish in. Everything that was happening was incredible. As I stared at the tank I rested my hands upon the glass, watching the fish swim past. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked Harry, turning to look at me. "Well, come with me" he replied. He placed his hand over mine upon the glass and knotted our fingers together. He took me round a corner to a huge ladder stretching up towards the ceiling. "Where are you taking me now?" I asked, laughing. "I told you, everything about today is a surprise!" He replied and leaned down to kiss me on my cheek. When I felt his lips touch my skin I felt electricity rush all down me. He turned away and began to climb the ladder, me following. When we reached the top I realized we were at the top of the tank. Harry was already sitting at the side and he smiled at me and winked as I went to sit down beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my cheek. Being with him is so easy. We could talk for hours. "So" I asked "what's it like being a superstar then?" "Hundreds of screaming girls shouting my name everywhere I go, oh it's horrid" he said sarcastically with a wink. I laughed at him and stared into his eyes. They were so deep and brown. I could feel his arm around my shoulder and everywhere our skin touched was like electric shocks running up my body. We stared down into the fishes below us and continued chatting for a while. Eventually, he stood up and moved away from the side of the tank. I looked at him questiongly and wondered what was next.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to standing next to him. "You ready for the next bit?" he asked as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I leaned in towards him and could smell his cologne drifting towards me. I nodded and blushed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door. We entered a small building lined with wetsuits and oxygen tanks. "Harry?" I asked as I looked around. "Get your bikini on babe, then put on a wetsuit and meet me outside" he said with a grin as he dashed out of the room before I could reply. I got my bikini out of my bag and slipped into it, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

As I was choosing my wetsuit size, stood there in my bikini, Harry burst through the door. He stopped as he saw me there standing in my bikini. For a while, he just stood there staring at me and I just stood there staring at him in his swimming shorts. Oh gosh, he looks so sexy topless. He wasn't the most muscley guy but he looked perfect. After a while I snapped out of it and blushed ferociously, staring down at my bare feet. Harry, noticing my embarrassment straightened up and said "Oh sorry." I laughed and looked back up at him, my cheeks still bright red. "I just needed to get a wetsuit" he said with a smirk on his face. I laughed and shoved him playfully as I tugged on my own website. I was half way into it when Harry said "now that's a sight I could get used to" with a wink. I slipped an oxygen tanks and Harry helped my wire everything up. By this time I had already guessed we were going swimming with the fishes and excited wasn't even the word.

As we waddled to the side of the tank Harry grabbed hold of my hand. I smiled at him through my snorkel and he smiled back. As we reached the edge of the tank he said to me through his snorkel "Lets go after three, together…" I nodded and he gripped my hand even tighter. "One, two, three" he shouted. We jumped into the pool together and I remember thinking there was nowhere I would rather be.


	5. Chapter 5

As we swan around the fishes, hands locked together, it was like a fairytale. We swam around the coral reefs together, as happy as could be. Suddenly, a huge fish came round the corner. After a moment of shock I realised this wasn't a fish, but a shark! Why the hell hadn't Harry told me there was damn sharks in this tank? I let out a scream but of course it only came out as a gurgle underneath the water. So that's when I started thrashing my legs about trying to get to the surface. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Harry had noticed me panicking and grabbed me by both wrists. As I felt him touch me I felt my body relax. Harry brought me towards him through the water. I pressed my head against his chest as he placed his hands behind my neck. Our legs entwined through the water and I felt myself calming down.

Harry gurgled "are you alright?" to me through the water and I nodded in reply. We kept on swimming like that for the next hour until eventually we re-surfaced. As we pulled our snorkels off our heads both laughing I moved closer to Harry. We were bobbing up and down in the water as I whispered to him "this is the nicest thing anybodies ever done for me." He smiled at me and for a while we just stayed there like that. We got out of the water a while later and dried off. Harry, being such a gentleman went in the other room whilst I showered. However, he did come in and watch me as I was drying my hair. "I love your curly hair" he said to me as he watched me. "Ha, I don't" I replied "it's a pain in the ass." He laughed and stood behind me. "Well I think it's beautiful" he said with a grin. Okay, so this has officially been the best day of my life. We walked out of the room and down towards the fishes again. We went into the underwater tunnel. I stopped for a while to look at the fishes but Harry told me to keep moving, that he had a surprise waiting for me further up. As we walked further up the tunnel, the fish moving around us I wondered what else he could have possibly prepared for me.

Suddenly, I spotted something further up the tunnel. Sat on the floor of the moving conveyer belt was a picnic rug, with a hamper and food all prepared. I turned around and threw myself into his arms, breathing in his scenting, memorising the way his body felt against mine. He laughed and said "I'm glad you like it."


	6. Chapter 6

We perched ourselves down on the picnic rug, Harry had everything and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. The conveyer belt on the floor was moving so as we munched on the sandwiches Harry had made for us we were constantly moving around the aquarium, looking at the fish dancing before our eyes.

"So, Naomi, tell me everything about you." He said

I laughed "What do you want to know?" I asked with a grin.

He spent the next hour asking me questions about myself and me asking him questions about him.

I was mesmerised by him, the way he loved being able to sing but it overwhelmed him to be in the spotlight so much. We talked about Niall and Zayn and the others, how they'd bonded. We talked about when we'd first met, and that's when I asked him:

"Why did you come back and ask me for my number?" I asked "I mean there must have been hundreds of better looking girls there."

He looked at me for a while as if I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" he finally said. "Naomi, when I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd laid eyes on. You took my breath away, I loved how you had just the right amount of confidence, but I could tell there was a lot more to you than was at the surface. I still can't believe I've found someone as perfect as you."

For the third time since I'd met him, Harry Styles had left me speechless. I could tell I was blushing like crazy and I looked at my legs, wondering what on earth to say.

Harry cupped my chin in his hands and picked my face up to look at him. We were inches apart from each other. His hot breath fell on my face in waves of warmth and my body tingled everywhere he was touching me. He brought my face closer to his, our lips centimetres apart. His lips came crashing down on mine, a warmth flooding throughout my body. We fitted together perfectly, we were perfect. In those few moments, everything in my life, in the world, seemed to fall into place, as Harry kissed me.

When we pulled apart, his faced turned into a smile, flashing me his perfect dimpled. Oh my goodness, this was not happening to me. I burst into a huge grin and looked at Harry. He stared down back at me as I rested my head on his shoulder. "You're beautiful" he whispered.

We spent the next afternoon like that, just being with each other, having fun. We were so comfortable with each other it surprised me, considering we'd only know each other for a day.

When we had to leave the aquarium I was so sad, I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Harry for goodness knows how long. He'd hired the whole aquarium just for the day so we could have it to ourselves? How sweet is that?

However, as we left the doors of the aquarium to go and greet Harry's driver, we noticed the swarms of paparazzi outside. There were hundreds of them, all flashing there cameras right at me. Oh god, I'm gonna be in the news and everything tomorrow I remember thinking. Harry had his arms wrapped around my waist and our fingers were entwined. Oh my word, my mums going to see this, everyone at my school. I'd be getting hate mail from his fans! I felt tears prickle my eyes as I turned myself into Harry's chest, the strangers shouting at me, thrusting cameras in my face.

"WHO'S THE LOVELY LADY HARRY?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN AN ITEM?"

"IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

I felt Harry push me into the car and the men swarmed against the windows. Harry sat right next too me in the middle and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing my head as I leaned into his chest. Suddenly the car sped off into the distance.

"They're gone. " Harry whispered. "Oh god Naomi, I don't know how they even found us! I'm so sorry, I will always be there to protect you. Please don't let this put you off me."

I brought my head up from his chest and attempted to muster a smile. "Harry, nobody could put me off you." I replied, and I truly meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry dropped me back off at my house. I was so sad the day was over. It was about seven o'clock and he still looked as great as in the morning. I smiled as I remembered how he'd kissed me at our picnic.**

**Harry walked round to my side of the car and opened the door. "Thank you." I replied, blushing. He picked up my hand and led me to my door. As we stopped by the door he slipped his arms around my waist and I spun round to face him. I wrapped by arms against his neck. He smiled down at me as he tilted his head. When our lips met the whole world stood still. Our lips move together and as he pulled away I could feel his breathe crash down upon my face. **

"**Bye gorgeous." he whispered "I'll call you." I grinned, gave him another quick kiss and bounced into the house. I shut the door behind me and waited by the window to watch Harry leave. As soon as his huge black car drove away from my street I let out the scream I'd been holding in for the whole day!**

**I put my pyjamas on straight after tea and went to bed. Although this day had been amazing I was really shattered. I got into bed and pulled out my blackberry. "Thanks for an amazing day, you're great xxxxx" I tapped in and clicked Harry. I sent it and slipped my phone under my pillow. I fell fast asleep**


	8. Chapter 8

I felt a buzzing against my head. I looked at my clock, two in the morning. Oh great. I lifted my pillow up and say my blackberry screen flashing. I picked up my phone. "INCOMING CALL- HARRY STYLES" it read. Why the hell was Harry calling me at two am? I clicked accept and muttered "Hello Harry?" I heard him laugh. "Wow, you sound tired" he said. "Well you would if you had just been woken up at two in the morning!"

He laughed again, cheeky boy. "Aw, you're cute when you're grumpy." He said. I groaned and flopped down on my bed. "Whatsup?" I asked him. "I need you to do something for me" he replied.

"What?" I asked

"Go and look out of the window." He said.

I pulled my slippers on and opened the curtains. There he was, in the middle of my street waving up at me, a huge grin on his face and his phone pressed against his ear. "Hey" he said down the phone. "Harry, what the hell?" I muttered "it's two in the morning!"

"I know" Harry replied "you need to whack a coat on and come and meet me."

Before I could reply he hung up. I peered out of the window again and saw him sit down on the curb, waiting for me. I was still in my pyjamas! I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, slipped my ugg boots and a hoody on and crept down the stairs.

As I locked the front door behind me Harry hugged me from behind. "God, I missed you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned round to face him whispering "you too." He planted his lips on mine and kissed me. God, I'd forgotten how good he was at that. I could feel him smile through our kiss as we pulled apart. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street.

"Harry, where are we going?" I asked.

"Another surprise!" he replied "Just a little place I like to go that I want to take you too. By the way, cute pyjamas" he winked. I looked down at my red checkered pyjamas and giggled. Me and Harry walked down allot of streets, it was so dark but I felt safe with Harry beside me. He was holding my hand in his and we were chatting along. It was so interesting to learn all about him. He's so nice and gentle, he really is irresistible. Eventually, Harry pulled me down a little alleyway. I had no idea where we were, I'd never been here before. I knew we were walking uphill, but I had no idea where.

Suddenly, Harry put his hands over my eyes. "Harry?" I asked. Not again. I laughed as we moved forward in unison. "Here we are." He whispered and moved his hands from my eyes. I blinked as my vision became clear. I brushed my hair off my face and stared into the scene. We were looking down at the city. We were stood on a huge hill that looked down on the whole of the city, the lights dancing everywhere.

"Now, spin around" Harry said. As I turned around and faced the other way I saw a view of rolling hills, stretching back as far as the eye could see. This place was perfect! I ran toward Harry and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is beautiful" I said as I stared into his huge green eyes. #

"So are you" was his reply as he kissed me softly.


End file.
